Bittersweet
by Narizinho
Summary: O casamento é igual ao pirulito: começa no doce e termina no palito.    A Comédia da Vida Privada*
1. PRÓLOGO

**BITTERSWEET**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**

* * *

**

Preste atenção aos clichês. Em sua grande maioria, são idiotas e aparentemente vazios. Alerto: embora caídos no senso-comum, eles não perderam seu fundo verossimilhante. Mamãe costumava dizer com freqüência que _no começo é sempre assim! Ele te trata na palminha da mão, é benzinho pra lá, xuxuzinho pra cá. Mil maravilhas. Mas deixa só vocês casarem: o tempo vai corroer tudo isso e vocês vão se pegar no tapa!_

Mãe não mente. E é claro, _praga de mãe pega_.

Descobri que não é necessário passar pela igreja, assinar papéis, trocar alianças de ouro e dividir a mesma cama, para o tempo desgastar um relacionamento. É fato e a ciência não precisa comprovar: tudo o que entra, sai – tudo o que se come, é expelido. Com o Sr. Tempo e o prato Casal não é diferente: ele devora o prato de maneira tão vagarosa, quase que imperceptível. Logo, necessita botar para fora. Não se espante ou reclame do meu vocabulário, mas depois de umas mordidas no casal, uma degustadinha básica... o tempo caga! Não é óbvio?

Acredite, fede.

A esse fedor, dá-se o nome de rotina.

Ela se instala através do ócio – como nos aconteceu quando namorávamos; tínhamos cerca de dois anos e meio – ou ainda, pelas brechas da conturbação de uma vida cheia de responsabilidades, completamente voltada para o acúmulo, para o trabalho e as contas a serem pagas – como nos ocorre agora.

Aposto que aquele boneco de voodoo não percebe isso. E se percebe não me diz nada. Talvez tenha notado e não me disse por achar que seria coisa de sua cabeça oca e doentia – onde tico dorme e teco apita pau na buceta, buceta no pau.

Ah, mas é claro que ele percebeu! O sexo já não é tão bom e há tempos não tomamos um banho juntos.

Há tempos também que ele não me dá um presente; nem um scarpin básico ou uma fragrância Chanel. Filho duma égua! Não me esqueço também, que há muito, mas muito tempo mesmo, que não me elogia; sequer diz se estou cheirando bem – mas sabe dizer que meu desodorante venceu e que preciso de um banho. Filho duma puta! Minha auto-estima anda baixíssima. Não importa o quanto outros homens ou até mesmo mulheres me elogiem: somente a opinião dele me interessa.

Ele só tornaria a prestar atenção em mim, se eu colocasse um terceiro peito e implantasse um pinto. Ainda que o peito estivesse entre os naturais, apartando-os, ele só notaria o pinto porque o buraquinho não estaria mais lá.

Exagero?

Não argumentarei contra essa hipótese; apenas deixo aqui, um pensamento; fruto de constante abstração e pura experiência: _o casamento é igual ao pirulito, começa no doce e termina no palito._

_

* * *

__L__ook around do you see? So many things have changed... And you should know by now, I never meant to hurt you at all. In my life I have been an outcast. But now I´ve been reborn and I see things so clear! Open your eyes and realize hard times are over if you want. Open your mind, reach for the stars. Answer is there for us to find. Years go by: never know when it´s too late. Years go by: yourself will seal your faith. Don´t look the answer from horizon, It´s closer than you think. Years go by, oh, how they go by._

~ Stratovarius - Years Go By

* * *

**É, projeto novo :)**

**Reviews, please**.


	2. A CRISE

**BITTERSWEET**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I - A CRISE **

* * *

Trânsito e chuva.

Uma combinação perigosa. Principalmente hoje, que estou ansiosa para ver meu marido. Quero sentir que está tudo bem; quero conferir seu jeito de me olhar, de me tratar e falar comigo: sonhei que o puto me traía. E pior, a vadia era a minha melhor amiga. O mesmo sonho pela terceira vez em duas semanas. Acordei corroída de ciúmes, raiva, vontade de matá-los e por aí vai... Passei o meu expediente inteiro remoendo o maldito sonho; o dia todo sentindo uma imensa sensação de perda.

O que acontece? Eu não gosto dele e sinto ciúmes? Ou eu gosto dele e só estou numa crise pré-TPM? Isso acontecia com freqüência. Ou ainda, era só a minha menstruação chegar e eu não queria nem saber de papo com ele. Era como se meu corpo inteiro rejeitasse qualquer tipo de contato. O problema é que estou assim há um bom tempo. Não vivo na TPM e isso me deixa inquieta.

Sasuke também anda diferente. Não anda serelepe – até porque, nunca o foi. Cada vez mais monossilábico e socado, enfiado, trancado em seu mundinho sórdido. Será que ele tem outra? Será que ele também vive em pití existencial, assim como eu? Seja lá o que for, precisamos conversar; colocar os pingos nos ís. Estamos distantes um do outro e não é de hoje. Não quero parecer desequilibrada ou qualquer coisa do tipo, é que...

O que esse imbecil quer buzinando?

— QUE É, PORRA? PASSA POR CIMA! — coloquei a cabeça para fora do carro, sendo bombardeada por gotinhas de chuva.

O imbecil me mostrou o dedo. Devolvi.

— APROVEITA E ENFIA NO CU!

Fechei o vidro. Contornei a poça d'água e acelerei o máximo que pude – quase batendo nas traseiras alheias. Sabe-se lá quem era... Ele pode ser um estuprador, um assaltante, um seqüestrador...

Já deitada, perfeitamente acomodada sob os dois edredons– eu sinto muito frio – de vaquinha – é apenas uma homenagem, minha madrasta era uma –, ouvi um barulho de chaves na porta da sala; ele havia chegado. Larguei o livro embaixo da cama, puxei os edredons, me enrolei toda e virei para o lado oposto à porta. Apertei os olhos. Concentração total. Já fingi tantos orgasmos... Fingir que estou dormindo é moleza!

Ele sequer se direcionou para a cama. Foi logo para o banheiro. Provavelmente aproveitaria a situação para resolver as pendências do trabalho – com a playboy da Rita Cadillac –; ele tira a tampa da caneta e bota a tampa na caneta; tira a tampa da caneta e bota a tampa na caneta... se é que me entende.

Melhor não aprofundar esses pensamentos. Não quero ficar irritada. Quero apenas dormir.

O relógio do criado-mundo tiquetaqueava e meus olhos começavam a lacrimejar, depois de tanto tempo fechados. O barulho do chuveiro cessou e Sasuke logo saiu do banheiro; estava nu e pingando água.

— PUTA QUE TE PARIU, SASUKE! SE SECA ANTES DE SAIR DO BANHEIRO!

Ele sorriu.

Aliás, impresso em seu rosto, foi apenas o tradicional sorriso pela metade – como quem diz 'perdeu preibói'.

Bufando e engolindo com dificuldade, todos os palavrões, deitei outra vez e me afundei nos edredons. Emputeci; por dois motivos; um: fui descoberta; dois: agora o quarto tá todo molhado e eu sei que ele não vai secar. Respirei fundo. Cerrei os olhos. Comecei a contar carneirinhos.

Não tenho palavras para descrever o quanto me sinto aliviada e, ao mesmo tempo, enfadada, por chegar em casa – especialmente depois de enfrentar trânsito, chuva e uma fuga imaginária. Melhor tomar um banho, comer qualquer coisa e dormir. Sinceramente, não quero vê-lo hoje; muita coisa entalou na minha garganta, enquanto meu carro se entalava no trânsito – naquela água nojenta – e não quero fazer uma sessão descarrego depois de um dia tão exaustivo.

Os carneirinhos não resolviam o meu sono, muito menos a minha vontade de fazer xixi. Quietinha, remoendo toda a irritação, eu levantei e caminhei de pés descalços até o banheiro – é claro, desviando das poças d'água que o meu querido marido deixou pela casa. Respirei fundo e abri a porta do banheiro. A cuequinha vermelha dele, pendurada no registro do chuveiro, gritava pela minha atenção; _"ME OLHE! ME OLHE!"_.

Eu não discutiria por causa daquela cueca, não pela quarta vez na semana.

Levantei a tampa do vaso sanitário e me deparei com uma surpresa! Um braço, um morto, um tolhetão me olhava displicente; não se importaria se eu apertasse descarga naquele mesmo momento. Naquele mesmo momento, ainda que eu olhasse de relance para ele, eu conseguia imaginar o tamanho daquele vergonhoso, infeliz, obscuro... orifício. Coisa mais desagradável...

Abaixei com agressividade, a tampa do vaso, como se estivesse esfregando a cara daquele viadinho, em toda aquela – literalmente – merda. Duplamente emputecida – aliás, triplamente: primeiro, a água, depois a cueca, e ainda o cocô! –, arranquei a cueca úmida do lugar, abri a porta com violência e segui para o quarto, pisando com força – para ele ouvir. Escancarei a porta do quarto e VUM! Quando botei um dos pés para dentro do quarto, escorreguei na água que meu _amado_ marido deixou escorrer quando saiu do banheiro. Caí de quatro, com uma das mãos na maçaneta e a outra no chão, enfiada na cueca.

Ergui-me lentamente, respirando fundo e contando até não sei quanto. Senti meu rosto em chamas; eu tremia. Parecia que de cada poro da minha pele, saíam faíscas e mais faíscas. O infeliz estava sentado – enrolado nas minhas vaquinhas – e, segurava-se inutilmente, para não rir do meu belíssimo tombo. Com toda força do meu braço, joguei-lhe a cueca ainda molhada nas fuças. Ele parou de rir instantaneamente.

— VOCÊ FICOU DOIDA, SAKURA? — berrou ele, tirando a cueca do rosto.

— O ÚNICO DOIDO AQUI, É VOCÊ, SASUKE! COMO VOCÊ CAGA E NÃO DÁ DESCARGA? VOCÊ TOMA BANHO E DEIXA A PORRA DA SUA CUECA PENDURADA NO REGISTRO DO CHUVEIRO! MOLHA A CASA INTEIRA E AINDA PERGUNTA SE EU TÔ DOIDA?

Ele pensou um pouco; os olhos fitavam a parede.

— É.

E eu, esperando que ele me dissesse algo relevante; um pedido de desculpas, ou até mesmo que admitisse que estivesse errado...

De repente, ele se levantou e caminhou na minha direção. Pegou-me pelas pernas e jogou o meu tronco sobre os ombros. Fui jogada na cama.

— Dorme e vê se a sua loucura passa. – dito isso, enrolou-me.

Puxou um dos edredons, pegou seu travesseiro e se retirou do quarto; deixava o edredom arrastar no chão – secando, talvez, sem querer, a água que deixara escorrer.

— Aonde você vai?

— Vou dormir num lugar onde cuecas não voem.

Tá. Vai lá, bonitão.

Passaram-se quinze ou vinte minutos. Silêncio – exceto pelo tique-taque do relógio que estava sobre o criado-mudo. Ele não ligou a televisão. Não ouvi nenhum ronco. Ele perdeu o sono. Pensei em levantar, deitar com ele no sofá, pedir desculpas e logo em seguida ouvi-lo dizer um 'Tudo bem. ', acompanhado de um agradável cafuné. Mas eu não faria isso. Não dessa vez; eu não engoliria meu orgulho. Foi ele quem errou. É ele quem tem que voltar para a cama, deitar-se ao meu lado e me pedir desculpas. E pior: ele não me deu nem um beijo de boa-noite!

Rolei pela cama, de uma ponta a outra. Chovia outra vez e eu odeio trovões. Deitei a cabeça sobre o colchão e afundei o travesseiro na minha cabeça; eu ouviria os trovões, de certa forma, mais distantes. E se eu gritasse, Sasuke talvez não ouvisse. O tempo passava e, apesar das circunstâncias, o sono chegava – finalmente. Dormi encolhida, com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e... sozinha.

Acordei com a idéia fixa de não estimular a guerra dentro de casa. Vesti qualquer roupa, não tomei café. Peguei as chaves do carro e saí. Sasuke ainda dormia – uma enorme poça de saliva na almofada. Saí. Fechei a porta – fazendo o mínimo de ruído para não acordá-lo. Frente a frente com a porta já fechada, senti vontade de voltar. Mas eu não voltaria.

Ou voltaria?

Abri a porta – outra vez, fazendo o mínimo de ruído possível. Ele estava lá. Dormia e ainda babava copiosamente sobre a mancha de saliva da almofada. Aproximei-me do sofá; flexionei ambas as pernas e abaixei-me, na altura do rosto de Sasuke. Barbeara-se na noite anterior; ainda sentia o cheiro da loção pós-barba. No maxilar, dois ou três fios esquecidos pelo barbeador. Sua respiração se fazia pesada; dormia como um porco selvagem sedado. Não acordaria tão cedo. Limitei-me a apenas cobri-lo – metade do edredom no tapete; a outra metade envolvia suas pernas.

Saí outra vez.

Não existia a menor possibilidade de eu tirar o carro da garagem sem fazer barulho. Se ele acordasse, foda-se. O que é um peido pra quem já tá cagado? Pensasse o que quisesse. Ele não sabe o quanto eu me cansei de agir, imaginando o que ele pensaria. Talvez ele nem se importe dessa vez – eu, no lugar dele, não queria ver por um bom tempo, a cara de alguém que me jogou uma cueca nas fuças.

O dia estava nublado; a garoa ameaçava cair. A temperatura permanecia amena. Apesar de agradável, o tempo me parecia conspirar. Os bons presságios me abandonaram há pelo menos três meses e, com esse tempo – sobretudo nessas circunstâncias que meu casamento está – é que eles demoram mesmo a voltar.

Dirigi sem rumo. E, no fim das contas, acabei no centro da cidade.

Pensei em visitar alguma amiga. Mas pela primeira vez, eu me senti envergonhada em contar um problema – tão íntimo – para uma amiga. Sabe como é, amigas aconselham, são carinhosas, nunca olham – ou fingem que nunca olham para o seu bofe –; mas no fundo, no fundo, elas são todas cascavéis, najas, sádicas e que riem discretamente das crises alheias.

Sinal vermelho. Eu não queria voltar para casa – não ainda.

Enquanto aguardava o sinal abrir, vi do lado direito da rua, um casarão. A pintura começava a se desgastar. Fiz o retorno e estacionei numa rua próxima aquele prédio.

Até que para um asilo, o ambiente não fedia. Por dentro, não caía aos pedaços. Era bem ventilado e estava limpo. Enfermeiros e enfermeiras circulavam. O primeiro asilo decente dessa cidade. Alguns dos moradores jogavam xadrez, damas ou qualquer outro jogo de tabuleiro; num canto da sala, três senhoras tricotavam e uma outra apenas observava absorta. Sentei-me a seu lado.

— Bom dia. — cumprimentei.

Ela, até então cabisbaixa, mediu-me por inteiro. As rugas em seu rosto faziam-se bonitas ao moverem-se para exibirem um sorriso de dentes inteiros.

— Bom dia. Veio visitar algum parente? — perguntou-me. Nunca que eu enfiaria um parente meu num asilo, dona.

— Na verdade, não. Vim conhecê-los.

Conversamos a respeito de futilidades; logo, as outras três senhoras do tricô estavam inclusas na conversa. Falávamos sobre as atrizes que estavam cada vez mais artificiais; falávamos sobre os filmes lançados no ano, sobre novelas, sobre as roupas atuais – que, para elas, não são tão glamorosas e requintadas como as de outrora. Falamos sobretudo, sobre os atores; os brasileiros e os europeus eram os mais cotados: para elas – a meu ver, também – os norte-americanos têm cara de... enfim, cu. Em momento algum, aquelas mulheres me demonstraram tristeza ou qualquer coisa do gênero; sempre falantes e risonhas.

Uma delas me disse que jamais deixaria o tédio invadir sua vida; era antiga na matéria, contudo, em espírito conservou-se jovem e não queria que o tédio daquele lugar apagasse essa dádiva. Todas elas contaminadas por aquele pensamento – que me senti tentada a deixar-me contaminar também. Afinal, era o tédio – a rotina – quem insistia em se enfiar no meu casamento.

Por um instante me perguntei quais seriam as circunstâncias que as levaram até ali. Era a minha primeira visita, então não perguntaria. Eu voltaria mais vezes – indubitavelmente.

A custo encerramos nossa conversa. Eu queria conhecer os outros _hóspedes_.

Caminhei na direção de uma porta-janela. Do outro lado, havia uma espécie de pátio.

Sentei-me num banco, no centro do pátio.

Vários outros senhores espalhados ali; alguns em cadeira de rodas. Pela milésima vez no dia, outra sensação estranha. Uma súbita vontade de chorar. Então era aquilo mesmo? Eu viveria com Sasuke naquela crise até ficarmos velhinhos e sermos jogados num asilo por nossos filhos? Ou ainda, nosso casamento seria empurrado com a barriga em virtude de a crise não ter saída? Ainda tenho tempo de mudar isso. Separação.

Mas só de pensar em separação o meu couro cabeludo coça, meus cabelos querem cair e eu perco a fome. Pensou que eu sentiria vontade de comer chocolate até virar uma vaca gorda, não é? Errou. Eu não me enquadro no estereótipo de mulher fútil que se enche de doces quando tá com algum distúrbio hormonal ou crise no relacionamento.

A vontade de chorar aumentava e eu começava a beliscar Deus em pensamento. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. As lágrimas voltavam, uma a uma. O fervor que subira a meu rosto passava e Deus se livrava de meus beliscões. Senti que alguém se sentava a meu lado.

— Prender o choro faz mal, moça.

Olhei para o lado e um simpático velhinho – de barba, sobrancelha e cabelos muito brancos – me observava. Espantei-me. Será que eu dou tanta bandeira assim?

— Eu só estava pensando um pouco... — esbocei um grande sorriso amarelo. — A inflação subiu e os sapatos estão muito caros. Olha como os meus estão gastos... Eu não tenho dinheiro pra comprar outro par. — Claro, ele não engoliu.

Nossa longa conversa teve início aí.

Falamos sobre sua vida – sei até seu nome completo; Hiruzen Sarutobi. Inclusive, sobre a minha. Fiz aquela ladainha... Contei que meu casamento estava submerso na rotina e que eu já não sabia o que fazer; falei também a respeito do meu pití existencial e da nossa discussão da noite anterior; não aguentei e desabei; tentei o auto-controle e parei de chorar o mais rápido que pude. Afinal de contas, eu não deveria contaminá-los com a minha felicidade suicida: afinal, eu estava ali para leva-los um pouco de esperança ou qualquer coisa do gênero – e não acrescentar-lhes mais amargura.

Consegui sorrir.

Ele me sorriu de volta.

Os dentes, – todos incrivelmente bem alinhados – levemente amarelados e o olhar dócil, transmitiram-me uma paz quase que paternal. Eu deveria me sentir envergonhada de transparecer tanta fraqueza exatamente ali, naquele asilo; mas a única coisa que eu sentia, era alívio.

* * *

_ Uiu :D_ _que bom que você gostou. espero que este capítulo também te agrade._

_Strikis_ _espero que goste :D_

_Tomoe-chan_ _HAHAHA, tem que acompanhar mesmo, hein Mih ):_

_SYYYYYYYYYYYYYLVIO :DDDDDDDD_ _vc é suspeito pra falar dessa fic ;x_

_-_ _-0 Iummy-chan 0-_ _espero que você goste e que realmente acompanhe. hehe :D_ _e não, eu não sou paraense, sou de Sampa._

_-_ _Ary-chan_ _espero que goste :]_

_-_ _Kynn-chan_

_Obrigada e espero que goste :D_

_~ **OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEEEEEEEEEEWS ! *-*** _

* * *

**N/A: RETOQUE NO FIM DO CAPÍTULO :)**

**O8 - O8 - 2O11**


	3. O VISITANTE

**BITTERSWEET**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II – O VISITANTE**

* * *

Hoje eu acordei com medo de morrer. Não só medo de perder a – minha – vida, mas de perder o meu marido. Confesso que não é apenas o receio de que ele morra que me atormenta. Esse medinho veio acompanhado do medo de que ele opte pela separação.

É incrível a magia das coisas quando se iniciam...

Imagine aquele clichê hollywoodiano em que os mocinhos se beijam única e exclusivamente no final...

Imaginou?

Certo. Daí aparece _"Fim"_ enquanto a tela escurece. Esse escurecimento gradativo que leva aos créditos nos convida a pensar _"O que será que acontece? Como eles viveram depois disso?"_

Aceite: todos os romances – na vida real – começam como qualquer clichê mastigado de Hollywood e terminam em crises conjugais, consultórios de análise – em alguns casos, em divórcio, ou ainda assassinato. Conosco foi assim. Não, não nos assassinamos ainda. No nosso primeiro beijo eu me imaginei num filme. Estava nas nuvens. Faltavam os fogos de artifício e a música de fundo. Sucederam-se inúmeros momentos desse tipo, até que aqueles cabelos espetados acompanhados daquele rosto tão bonito, aos poucos, perdiam a graça.

Não acredite nos filmes; em Hollywood. É tudo mentira, tudo puta e não existe felicidade eterna: elas soltam pum e eles borram cuecas.

Felicidade... Felicidade é uma droga! Não estou sendo hiperbólica ou bancando a depressiva. A felicidade é uma droga no sentido próprio da palavra. O efeito dela causa dependência. Quando não se sente mais aquela sensação de euforia, nem vontade de abraçar o mundo – para contaminá-lo com essa sensação – surge a necessidade de conseguir mais dessa sensação. Até aí, _okay_. O enrosco acontece quando não se sabe o que fazer para obter outra vez, serotonina a rodo, saltitando pelo corpo e acelerando as palpitações.

Não acredite também, quando disserem que o mundo precisa de Paz. Imagina que monotonia asquerosa, todos convivendo felizes e sem conflito? A vida na terra se tornaria uma rotina insuportável até para deus – claro, ele não teria mais povos para proteger, nem preces para atender. E como deus é moço trabalhador, esbanja energia, não vai exterminar sua única função.

Mas veja só! Eu deveria falar da minha vida e já enfiei deus e o mundo – literalmente – nesse _samba do crioulo doido_. Estou prolixa hoje!

Minha recém-nascida prolixidade é um sinal de que a realidade está me amedrontando; os fatos me maltratam e eu não tenho certeza do que fazer com este desespero.

Ligo a TV.

Assim me sinto menos sozinha – quiçá, menos vazia. Sasuke está trancado no banheiro há pouco mais de uma hora e eu não ouso bater à porta – seja por medo de que ele abra e o _incenso_ me toque o olfato e/ou receio de encará-lo. Desde a noite em que dormimos separados, as coisas pioraram – ingênua, pensei que não existisse a menor possibilidade de as coisas desandarem mais ainda! Murphy, pare de me pregar peças. Perco meus sapatos, meus cartões de crédito, meu marido... acabo mentecapta e careca.

Desligo a TV.

Não há nada relevante nos inúmeros canais pelos quais passei. Não quero ouvir música, quero distância de computador. O dia está sorrindo e não quero, não tenho vontade de sair. Observo minhas mãos; unhas no tamanho certo – ótimo pra dar aquela coçadinha sem o risco de quebrá-las –, sem cutículas para tirar-lhes o charme, esmalte – bordô – lascado na ponta da unha do mindinho da mão direita. Mas que saco!

Ligo a TV outra vez. Esportes. Música. Chat, sexo por telefone. Aparelhos que garantem corpos perfeitos sem que o usuário faça qualquer esforço – a não ser, esvaziar os bolsos. Culinária. Deus. Notícias. Artesanato. Nada que resolva meu problema. TV, você está me reprimindo e eu não quero mais papo.

É, desliguei.

O telefone toca.

Ligação a cobrar? Mas que bonito!

— Alô?

— Quem fala?

— Como assim, meu bem? Liga a cobrar e não se identifica?

— Posso falar com o Sasuke?

— Quem tá falando?

— Ele sabe.

Mas que petulância! Que desaforo! Sangue subindo.

É voz de homem. Deve ser algum amiguinho dele chamando-o pra sair, pegar vadias e encher a cara, como se estivesse na flor da adolescência que desabrocha nas baladas e boates. NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU SOU CHIFRUDA! Claro, faltava um enfeite na minha testa enorme; decoração em minimalismo, nunca.

— Vai tomar no cu! — desliguei o telefone, tirando-o da tomada em seguida.

— Sakura, quem era no telefone?

Gelei. É a primeira vez que ele fala comigo em doze horas.

— Era engano.

Ele colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro.

— O que ta fazendo? Coloca isso na tomada! O Itachi vai ligar. Ele vai me esperar no centro, quando ele ligar, irei buscá-lo.

Acho que minha cara de espanto me denunciou.

— Ele vem passar o fim de semana conosco, Sakura.

Acho que vou botar um ovo. Não sei se boto o maldito ovo porque ele chamou o irmãozinho para passar o fim de semana aqui e simplesmente não me avisa; ou ainda porque acho que mandei o pobre diabo tomar no cu sem motivo algum. Ok, tinha motivo sim, ele ligou a cobrar.

— Você não avisou antes por quê? — senti o rubor tingir minhas bochechas, testa, e afins. — Não temos praticamente nada em casa, é fim de mês!

— Só coloca o telefone na tomada.

Vai tomar no cu você também.

Contrariada, obedeci. Odeio quando ele fala assim comigo. Odiar eu posso; só não posso reclamar, não tenho direito para isso: há dois dias eu joguei uma cueca molhada na cara dele e ele não me levantou a mão. Claro, mas me agrediu verbalmente. Diante disso, eu poderia muito bem descer o cacete nele. Mas não o farei. Não sou desse tipo, não sou do nível dele. Não que eu seja superior, mas eu não desceria tanto.

AI COMO ELE É COVARDE!

Eu queria resolver as coisas. Só eu e ele. Tá mais do que evidente que ele não quer resolver as coisas, não quer ficar comigo: nós brigamos e ele me aparece com essa surpresinha! O que eu faço? Converso outra vez com o meu psicólogo de terceira idade? Ele vai me dizer o que fazer. Se ele me disser como da última vez, para eu _rezar, pedir para Deus, paz interior, sabedoria e paciência_, ele vai ter que rezar pra eu não quebrar a espinha dele com a própria bengala. Quero uma solução prática, instantânea, se possível. Nada a longo prazo, ou sem garantia de que funcione.

Daria tudo para que as coisas se resolvessem, voltassem a ser como antes. Não aguento mais esse clima de _cada um no seu quadrado_. Isso me afeta, apesar de que por outro lado eu esteja indiferente. Sinto-me a pior pessoa do mundo dizendo que não estou me importando com a situação do meu casamento, mas eu realmente não ligo – pelo menos não tanto quanto deveria. A única coisa que ainda me desperta sentimento – leia-se: raiva – é o fato de ser contrariada. No entanto, é minha obrigação admitir que há tempos não me importo com muita coisa.

De qualquer forma, estou decidida a manter meu relacionamento. Seja lá por que estou acomodada, seja por que ainda sinta por ele, qualquer coisa que se assemelhe a amor. Embora não sinta mais ciúmes ao imaginá-lo com outra, acho que não me seria agradável saber que existe alguém ocupando um lugar que já foi meu, passando a mão naquela bundinha durinha que também foi minha.

Estou num beco quase que sem saída.

Hoje não visitarei _vovô _Sarutobi: ME RECUSO A SAIR DE CASA.

Aliás, sair de casa no fim de semana. Na realidade, não preciso me recusar, só digo isso porque me sinto mais dona do rumo das coisas. Sei que não sairei de forma alguma. É mais do que provável que Sasuke resolva passear com o irmãozinho e me deixe em casa largada às traças, às baratas, aos pensamentos suicidas.

Ótimo, aproveitarei para sair, fazer compras, ir a um salão e... Ok, não aproveitarei nada disso sem carro. Maldito.

Barulho de porta abrindo. Sasuke saindo do banheiro, aquele cheiro de shampoo inundando o corredor. Já disse que adoro quando ele sai só de toalha? Ele tem costas lindas – sobretudo quando as gotículas de água estão enfeitando-as – e... o que estraga a paisagem é aquela mancha marrom na toalha.

— Sasuke...

Não me respondeu, apenas voltou a cabeça em minha direção.

— Essa mancha marrom na sua toalha... é...

Moveu a toalha e visualizou a mancha. Coçou a cabeça, segurou um sorriso sem graça. Jogou a toalha dentro do banheiro.

Outra vez minhas expressões me denunciavam.

— Que foi? Nada que você já não tenha visto. — ferradura nova, é, Pocotôncio?

Sentei-me no sofá outra vez.

Continuaria a leitura de um livro que iniciei semana passada. O livro é ruim, no entanto, pior seria se eu resolvesse ligar a televisão para assistir algum programa imbecil de artesanato ou famosidades. Vejamos... parei no quinto capítulo.

Droga.

Não quero ler, também. Também não quero ficar em casa. Sasuke vai dar carona para desconhecidas. Vou me esconder no banco de trás ou no porta-malas.

Certo. Hora de me recompor. Sou uma mulher madura e vou ignorá-lo.

Um homem que consegue _frear _sua própria toalha de banho não merece minha atenção.

_Não?_ E o que raios estou fazendo casada com um homem desses?

Algo que talvez nem a filosofia explique. A única coisa a qual tenho certeza, é que agora, vou me manter calma, controlada e usar todo o meu potencial artístico para encenar. Ok, estou tranquila, nada aconteceu , eu gosto o meu cunhadinho inconveniente e essa droga de psicologia inversa não funciona comigo. Por favor, que nenhum objeto potencialmente perigoso caia em minhas mãos – como por exemplo, as chaves do carro – porque eu não estou tranquila, os últimos acontecimentos me irritaram profundamente, eu odeio o Itachi e agora sim, estou começando a me sentir levemente aliviada. Por que ninguém nunca me disse que admitir é o primeiro passo?

Certo, o segundo é matar o meu marido da forma mais lenta, dolorosa, sádica e torturante possível, devorar cada pedacinho, usar seus ossos para palitar os dentes e seus cabelos como fio dental.

Ele saiu do quarto.

Estava mais bonito do que nunca ou era a minha neura distorcendo as coisas! Os cabelos ainda úmidos caíam-lhe sobre as têmporas – um bagunçado _espontaneamente forjado._ A camisa branca sob a jaqueta preta, o jeans escuro, ajustado. A poucos metros de distância eu podia sentir o cheiro do perfume que ele usava. Ele caminhava na minha direção. Estranhei.

Os olhos, que até então estavam baixos, atentos aos detalhes da roupa, levantaram-se para mim. Acho que tremi. Ele já estava muito próximo e eu, sem saber o que fazer. Quando eu menos esperava, parou, inclinou-se e pegou as chaves do carro que estavam próximas a mim, no sofá, encaminhou-se para a porta e saiu.

Não disse nem tchau.

Tomara que você morra antes de bater o carro, Sasuke.

O tempo andou devagar.

Foram-se duas horas. O sol ainda iluminava a cidade. Era um bonito fim de tarde em meio ao mau humor do outono. O céu, milagrosamente, estava azul, livre de nuvens em contraste com o verde mortiço das árvores da rua. O vento brincava com as folhas mortas; empurrava-as pelo asfalto, ou apenas as fazia rodopiar pelo ar, caindo graciosamente para serem empurradas outra vez.

Pensei no vovô Sarutobi.

Com certeza, diria para eu me acalmar porque a tranquilidade é o bem maior que pode existir e só ela vai me dar a luz que é necessária pra resolver o meu problema, e etc, etc. Aquele papo de gente experiente que na maioria das vezes é a mais pura verdade e que eu nunca dei ouvidos...

Só pra ver o que acontece, eu faço diferente dessa vez.

A muito custo, consegui me acalmar. Liguei a televisão. Continuei mudando de canal até achar um filme qualquer. Não me agradou. Desliguei, pela milésima vez. A sala, aos poucos, era tomada pela penumbra e Sasuke sem dar as caras. Resolvi me empenhar em algo mais produtivo: ouvir música. Entre os cd's, algo me chamou atenção: _Confessions On a Dance Floor_.

Por que não?

Primeira faixa. Pulei para a minha preferida: _How High._

Não sabia se dançava, ou se me jogava outra vez sobre o sofá. Optei pela segunda. Tão logo eu já estava entregue ao som tão convidativo, cantando o refrão da música e dançando no meio da sala, _How high are the stakes? __How High, does it make a difference? Nothing lasts forever. Does this get any better? Should I carry on? LALALALALALALALALALA._

Isso significa algo? Alguma peça que o destino me prega? Madonna me dizendo coisas que eu preciso ouvir.

A música ou a dança, talvez a combinação deles, tirou um peso – ainda que mínimo – de mim. Aos poucos eu me sentia menos irritada e uma ideia surgia.

Eram oito em ponto quando ele chegou. O som ainda estava ligado – o volume, alto. A música cessou de repente. Ele me chamava.

— Sakura! Você não vem cumprimentar o Itachi? — ele com certeza apostava pelo menos metade das fichas, que com isso, conseguiria me irritar.

Mas não dessa vez, _baby._

Saí do quarto, apressada, bancando a simpática.

— Olá Itachi, como vai? Desculpa os trajes. Estava meio indisposta e pensei que vocês demorariam mais. Acabei colocando o pijama antes da hora. — eu o abracei.

Apesar de inexpressivo, Sasuke demonstrou certo incômodo com a minha simpatia e claro, com a minha camisola de renda, um pouco mais de um palmo acima do joelho. Trocamos mais algumas palavras e Sasuke encaminhou-se para nosso quarto; antes de entrar, lançou-nos um olhar fulminante e adentrou o cômodo. Continuei bancando a simpática, dando boas vindas a Itachi e pedi licença para trocar de roupa. Eu sabia que Sasuke estaria me esperando no quarto, pronto para me crucificar de ponta-cabeça. Vai ter treta, é? Cai dentro!

Saí rebolando tanto, que senti minha bunda bater na nuca.

Entrei saltitando; procurei qualquer coisa que pudesse esconder meu corpo dos pés à cabeça. Não estou acostumada a me expor desse jeito; sou tímida. Amanhã não consigo olhar na cara de nenhum dos dois; que vergonha, deus! Uma burca ia bem nos próximos dias.

Senti meu braço ser puxado.

— Enlouqueceu de vez? — Sasuke me apertava o braço e estava furioso. Ui, perigo. — Tá querendo me matar de vergonha?

Ok, me senti ofendida. Como assim, matar de vergonha? Ainda não tive filhos, tô com a bunda e os peitos no lugar, posso sim, sair me exibindo por aí de camisola curta! Não tenho o físico da senhora sua mãe. Tá pensando o que da vida, bonitão?

— Eu conto até três pra você me soltar; vou fazer um escândalo tão grande, que a cidade toda vai pensar que a gente tá fazendo sexo selvagem. — sorri

— Não começa. Ninguém quer ver os seus showzinhos. Eu não aguento mais essa palhaçada! — apertou meu braço ainda mais.

— Ninguém quer ver meus showzinhos? Se eu sair de lingerie na rua, vamos ver quem tem razão, Sasuke. — fuzilei-o — Aliás, não preciso sair: a cara de babão do _Tachinho_ disse tudo. Tem algo de errado na sua afirmação, não acha?

Sasuke apertou meu braço.

— Você entende tudo errado mesmo, pra variar, não é? É por isso que a coisa toda já virou um circo.

— Escuta aqui, seu boneco de _voodoo_, quem não aguenta mais essa palhaçada sou eu. — desvencilhei-me dele. — E não abusa da sorte.

Eu nunca fui muito boa com ameaças.

— Ah, você vai fazer o que? Vai mandar me prender? Colocar laxante na minha comida? Me bater com um gato morto até ele miar?

— Por favor, Sasuke. Você anda assistindo filmes demais.

Eu sabia que nós viveríamos em guerra depois que Itachi fosse embora, então... Apesar dele, por um lado, ser uma visita inconveniente, por outro, aliviaria parte da tensão – ou pelo menos se espera que ele diminua esse clima efervescente pré-terceira guerra mundial.

* * *

**O5 - O9 - 2O11**

* * *

**N/A: Primeiro de tudo, peço UM MILHÃO DE PERDÕES PELA DEMORA. Passei por fases difíceis e acabei me acomodando também. Concordo que é uma falta de respeito muito grande com quem lê, e mais uma vez, peço desculpas, perdões, etc. Esse capítulo saiu maior do que o imaginado, teremos o visitante parte II, o que quebra um pouco a minha proposta de apresentar o enrosco em: Crise, Guerra e Trégua. IUASHDSAIUDHA Enfim, espero que alguém leia, e se ler, espero que goste e não tiro a razão de me xingarem, rs.**

* * *

_P__isione, desculpe o atraso, mas está aí :D_

_'Dusk Cherry, obrigada, espero que não tenha desistido da fic, rs._

_-0 Iummy-chan 0- , uaishdiusadhaisudhsaiuhd, obrigada. e quanto ao filho duma égua, ele simplesmente me desceu e eu escrevi, rs._

_Lady Nana-chan, :D_

_HOLLYDAY , hsudhaiudhaiusdha é bom saber que eu faço as pessoas rirem, rs._

_Sylvio, tá bom, cláudia ):_

_Uiu Asakura, iuahdiaudhaiudhaiushda, você ri à toa, mas já é alguma coisa vc achar engraçado; 'Sakura-enxaqueca'? HUASDHAUDHASD eu nem lembrava disso :3_

_caroll, obrigada :)_

_Kynn-chan, aaaaaaaaaaai me desculpa pela demora, mas tá aí. espero que goste :)_

_Final Fairy, obrigada. espero que goste da continuação :D_

**OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEEEEEEEEEEWS :D**


	4. O VISITANTE II

**BITTERSWEET**

* * *

**CHAPTER III – O VISITANTE II**

* * *

Afastou-se na direção da porta; ambas as mãos passaram sobre os cabelos rebeldes. Raivosos, os olhos negros pousaram sobre mim; os lábios crispados. Já disse que odeio quando você me olha assim, Uchiha Sasuke? Tenho a impressão de que ele se sentiu ameaçado. Ou sua reação foi apenas à altura da minha provocação? Não, não foi à altura; está exagerando como sempre faz – para me empurrar o papel de vilã da história.

Tô sentindo que ele quer meu corpo nu, crucificado de cabeça para baixo.

— Agindo dessa forma, como uma adolescente mimada, você só será digna de pena como sempre foi. Você não me irrita agindo assim: só permanece no ridículo e isso me envergonha. – apontou o dedo em minha direção, falando baixo, quase sussurrando.

Apontando o dedo pra mim? Eu, digna de pena?

Respirei fundo e ignorei o baque daquelas palavras. Eu lamentaria e arquitetaria um plano maléfico depois, quando o honorável Dr. Ferradura se retirasse do quarto.

— Você não me intimida apontando esse dedinho. O que você pensa, diz e faz, é indiferente pra mim há muito tempo. Eu não me importo mais. Na verdade, acho que nunca me importei. – sorri, irônica.

Sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais pesada – num misto de sentimentos, sensações que não consegui identificar.

Ele saiu do quarto muito puto, como alguém que desliga a televisão, revoltado com o final de _Sexta Feira 13_. Fechei a porta sem fazer o menor ruído. Acho que não teria problema se eu arrebentasse a porta, ao fechá-la. Itachi já deve ter ciência do nosso desentendimento e do quão louca, psicótica, maníaca, psicopata e desmiolada eu sou. Não duvido que Sasuke tenha usado estas mesmas palavras – e ainda nesta sequência – para me descrever e acrescentar que eu comecei _o samba_ em virtude de todas essas minhas _qualidades_.

Deitada, abracei o travesseiro e como não sou de ferro, desabei – embora não entendesse exatamente o motivo do choro: as palavras dele, o clima dos últimos dias que me desgastava cada dia mais, ou a falta de esperança que as coisas se acertem. Contudo, no fundo eu sabia que era uma mistura louca de tudo – mas o que predominava, era o peso das últimas palavras que ele disse; só não seria agradável admitir. Fazendo-o, estaria aceitando um fracasso. E eu estaria derrotada por alguém que deveria me segurar, me apoiar nos momentos em que a fraqueza se apoderasse de mim – exatamente como naquela ocasião.

Frustrada, não consigo pensar em nada. Sequer numa forma de deixa-lo mais humilhado ainda. Talvez eu deva espalhar pela cidade que ele tem o pinto pequeno, herpes genital e ejaculação precoce.

Os primeiros sinais de claridade penetravam o quarto. Entreabri os olhos; respirei fundo e me espreguicei. Senti a cama estreita. Eu não deveria estar no canto, e sim no meio da cama. Um cheiro familiar. Os lençois me aqueciam mais do que o normal; talvez fosse febre... Ou ainda, um futuro ex-marido fingindo para o irmãozinho que está tudo bem. Ainda estava com sono, mas só se estivesse sedada continuaria ali, deitada...

Levantei-me.

Era uma múmia; não emitia nenhum som, nem esboçava qualquer tipo de movimento.

Querido, você é um péssimo ator. Você ronca, meu bem; nem no mais absoluto cansaço você dorme em silêncio.

Fui em direção ao banheiro, cuidar da higiene – talvez o Itachi não aguente meu bafo de onça caso eu o encontre acordado pela casa. Saí do quarto, dessa vez, devidamente vestida.

Silêncio.

Ele não ronca.

Por que o irmão mais novo é sempre mais problemático? Ronca, tem rinite, não sabe segurar um pum, é irritante, estúpido, mimado.

Colchão e travesseiros no lugar. Itachi e o edredom não estavam onde deveriam. Não fora sequestrado; a casa está em ordem. Olhei pela janela; não estava fumando na calçada. Que seja. O carro ainda está na garagem; tudo nos conformes. Na cozinha, tudo em ordem...

— Bom dia! – Fui surpreendida por um bofe despenteado, enrolado em um edredom. – Fiz café.

Os cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados, os olhos inchados e o rosto amassado. Seu sorriso simpático compensou toda aquela feiura matinal. Até me arrependo das vezes em que fui mal educada... E me arrependo, especialmente, da _piriguetagem_ que fiz ontem. Com certeza o demônio me possuiu e foi embora enquanto eu dormia. Senhor, não permita que isso aconteça outra vez. Do contrário, serei mais um caso de suicídio em julgamento no seu tribunal. Isso é uma ameaça, que fique claro.

Sorri.

Certo, Sakura. É a hora em que você se esforça pra aparentar bom humor antes do meio-dia.

— Obrigada, mas deixo o café pra mais tarde. – mais simpatia, por favor.– Acordei sem fome.

Quem consegue _fazer a simpática_ no meu estado mental?

— Eu insisto. – voltou-se para o armário e retirou mais uma xícara. – Fiz torradas, também. Geleia?

O que pude esboçar, apenas, foi um sorriso amarelo.

Casei com o bofe errado?

— Aceito. – fiz menção de levantar.

Ele balançou a cabeça, num gesto negativo.

_Finja que nada aconteceu, cale-se e faça o que ele quiser._

— Eu pego. – sorriu.

Itachi, pare com isso. Sou fiel, você não tem chance. Pelo menos, não com o seu irmão dentro de casa.

Depositou sobre a mesa, as torradas, a geleia. Em seguida, a caneca fumegante ao alcance das minhas mãos. Sentou-se, também. A última coisa que eu queria: companhia no café da manhã. Não tenho assunto; o que resta em minha cabeça é um ou outro _flash_ ceninha da noite passada: a ceninha, a discussão no quarto, a crise de choro.

— Obrigada. – essas tentativas de parecer simpática estão cada vez mais longe de serem bem sucedidas.

É desagradável quando uma pessoa te olha enquanto você come. Especialmente se ela te observa sem dar um _piu_.

Itachi, meu filho, converse comigo. Foco na conversa e você esquece que eu mastigo com a boca aberta. Apoiei o cotovelo sobre a mesa, o queixo sobre a mão. O indicador da outra mão circundava a borda da xícara. As pernas sob a mesa chacoalhavam levemente. Meus olhos, tão inquietos que, por um instante, pensei que ficaria tonta.

Ele, tranquilo, apenas me olhava.

— Não esperava você acordado a essa hora...

— Já passa das nove, dormi até demais!

— Ninguém acorda cedo em pleno sábado.

Riu-se.

Com certeza, debochando da minha contradição.

— Mas o meu caso é diferente. — tentei remendar.

Ele – ainda rindo – assentiu.

Meus pensamentos acabaram por silenciar-se, tamanha era a confusão entre eles. Desisti de coloca-los em ordem. Pelo menos, naquele momento.

_Dane-se._

Não preciso me esforçar para trata-lo bem; sequer, para camuflar o que com certeza ele já sabe: meu casamento vai de mal a pior. Espero que saiba, também, que odeio conversar durante o café da manhã. E mais: saiba, também, que caso resolva interceder pelo irmãozinho, ambos correm risco de vida.

— Se vocês quiserem sair, eu faço o almoço.

_Vocês_.

Tá de sacanagem.

— Eu não usaria o plural.

Ele me olhou incrédulo – ainda que um ar de riso insistisse em aparecer.

— Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas...

— Você sabe. – cortei. – Ele te contou tudo.

Ele suspirou. Por breves instantes, os olhos se mantiveram baixos. Levantou-os com seriedade.

— Vocês não são mais crianças, não são animais selvagens. Façam o favor de se resolverem de forma racional e civilizada, ou se separem de uma vez.

Devo deixar claro o quanto isso me irritou?

Que vontade de jogar aquele café quente dentro da cueca dele! Mordi a língua; remexi-me na cadeira. Precisei respirar fundo e lembrar que ele podia me processar se eu desse um banho de café na genitália dele. Cerrei o punho direito – que foi de encontro com a madeira da mesa, estremecendo-a. Claro, que a minha vontade era de esmurrar a cara dele.

Engoli – pela enésima vez – todos os xingamentos, palavrões e maldições.

— Não se mete.

Levantei apressada.

Peguei as chaves do carro e fui em direção à porta. Itachi também se levantou e foi em minha direção. Ele me olhava ligeiramente irritado.

— Continue assim e você nunca mais trepa. – sorriu sarcástico.

Senti meu sangue ferver. Mantive a calma e rapidamente encontrei uma resposta. Esdrúxula, mas, uma resposta.

— Ótimo, só tendo algo em comum com a sua mãe, pra ela me aceitar mesmo.

Ainda com sarcasmo, balançou negativamente a cabeça. Esperei por uma resposta. Ele se absteve.

Ele já estava na sala, à minha espera.

Recebeu-me com um sorriso satisfeito.

Antes que indagasse o que havia de errado comigo, perguntei-lhe como estava. Inclusive, perguntei a respeito da eleição que teríamos de então a alguns dias – e descobri um velhote esquerdista. Contudo, não me deixou prolongar o assunto. Disse-me que política era _prosa pra outro dia_.

Eu sei que não surpreende, mas... Contei tudo. E claro, enfatizando a discussão amistosa de horas antes.

— Mas por que tratar o rapaz desse jeito? – disse, com certa piedade na voz.

— Ele não pode se intrometer no meu relacionamento assim... E eu nem pedi a opinião dele. Com certeza isso é coisa do Sasuke. Não quer falar comigo e manda o irmãozinho dele fazer o serviço.

Ele achou graça.

_Vô_, _você merece uns tapas por isso, sabia?_

Seu semblante se fazia calmo, me olhava como se soubesse o motivo pelo qual tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. E mais; como se tivesse a solução.

— Você é uma bomba-relógio... – fez uma pausa. – Já afastou seu esposo, não afaste um possível aliado, também...

Fiquei em dúvida.

Ele deve ter razão; é sempre assim. Pessoas mais velhas conseguem prever coisas...

* * *

**12 - 11 - 2O12**

* * *

**N/A¹: Sou mesmo uma filha da puta, tô sabendo. Mais de um ano desde o último post. Peço 9827439823749283749287429384 26582362 desculpas e aceito todos os xingamentos que vocês quiserem me dar. Muito obrigada a quem continuar lendo essa fic. :D**

**N/A²: Acho que vocês também notaram que houve uma mudança de padrão na minha escrita (não foi proposital). Desde o último post aqui, eu não escrevi uma linha sequer; acabei perdendo o jeito. Então é provável que depois eu revise todo esse capítulo e faça alguns ajustes. E os poucos que ainda me leem, sintam-se à vontade para fazer sugestões - tanto a respeito do meu português (que por sinal anda mal das pernas), quanto ao enredo. **

* * *

_Respondendo às reviews;_

_**Nath**, que bom que você gostou, espero que você não me abandone. Vou te cobrar no facebook hiuahaiuhaiuha_

_**Kynn-chan**, não vou desaparecer. Tudo bem que eu tô postando aqui uma vez no ano, praticamente. Vou me esforçar pra aparecer mais vezes. E obrigada pela sua review :D_

_**StrawK**, obrigada! Tomara que não tenha desistido depois de tanto tempo de espera! rs Caso leia, espero que goste._

_**sesshujeniffer**, se ele sentiu ciúmes? hmmm acho que essa nem eu sei hiauhaiuhaiuha (A)_

_**Gabi**, obrigada e vou te cobrar no facebook também iuhaiuhaiuah :)_

_**Final Fairy**, Obrigada e espero que não tenha desistido D:_

_**Amanur**, não sou casada mas namoro há 4 anos. Serve? huahuiahiuahiuah Eu já presenciei algumas crises conjugais, acho que consegui observar algumas coisas. Não vou desistir, é questão de honra terminar essa fanfic. Honra e respeito com quem lê, né :D_

_**Back Side**, obrigada pela sua review! Espero que goste deste capítulo._

_**Uiu**, o caos reina na cabeça dessa criatura. Se ele reinar absoluto, cabeças rolarão. iauhiauhaiuha_

_**Rainha B**, espero que goste da continuação :D_

_**Dany Gameover**, desmaiando? Fiz coisa errada? D:_

_**Pricililica**, fique sossegada. Posso demorar (juro que nunca mais deixo passar um ano pra postar outra vez) mas não vou desistir dessa fic hiauhaiuhaiuhaiuha. O Itachi é um cara legal, ele não faria isso com o próprio irmão. A Sakura que é realmente louca iuahiuahiuahiuaha_

* * *

**ÚLTIMA NOTA: **Vocês podem me cobrar se eu demorar demais. Quem quiser entrar em contato, meu twitter: bingladen, ou me adicionem no facebook - que tá linkado na descrição do meu perfil.


End file.
